The invention relates to an apparatus for the individualized, separate or single supply of film bags to a filling machine.
DE-OS 2,922,877 discloses an apparatus for the separate supply of valve bags to a filling machine and in which the valve bags to be supplied rest in a fanned out manner on a belt conveyor and are separated or individualized by a clamping wheel.
British Patent 492,920 discloses an apparatus for the supply of sheets, in which blanks are conveyed on a belt conveyor and separated by a driven wheel.
The problem of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for the separate supply of film bags to a filling machine.